ADULTO
by Sumi-Aoyagi
Summary: Ritsuka quiere demostrarle a Soubi que ya no es un niño. Y quiere probarlo con hechos...


**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

**Yaoi lemmon Soubi x Ritsuka.**

**Como siempre: Loveless y cualquier anime/manga/videojuego/cosochungo (?) que escriba, no me pertenece y sólo lo hago por mero entretenimiento~ =/7/=U**

**¡Espero que os guste! :3**

**ADULTO:**

Desde hacía ya días lo trataba de asimilar, pensándolo tranquilamente y cavilando sobre todas las posibles versiones existentes; finalmente llegando a la conclusión

de "por qué Soubi le ocultaba cosas".

Primero pensó que era a causa de la naturaleza fría y a la vez cabezota del rubio, sacándolo de sus casillas y haciéndole tener ganas de golpearlo cada vez que le decía "aquellas palabras que tanto odiaba".

Después se decantó más por todo lo relacionado con las siete Lunas, ya que teniendo algo que ver con ese tema era normal que el luchador le ocultase cosas, porqué era su deber. Pero el problema era que todo aquello ya había terminado y Soubi continuaba ocultándole casi todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Y eso rechazaba directamente la segunda idea.

Y finalmente, después de todo sentimiento compasivo hacía el mayor, se convenció a si mismo de que Soubi solo lo trataba como a un niño más.

Era un tema que lo tenía preocupado desde hacía ya bastante, pero no le había comentado nada a Soubi, porqué consideraba ese comportamiento más infantil aún.

Él solo quería que el rubio le demostrase que sabía amarlo, y no solo utilizando las palabras que empleaba siempre para hacer rabiar al pequeño felino, sino con actos. Como por ejemplo exlplicarle sus preocupaciones y pensamientos, por eso había llegado a ese punto; a pensar de ese modo.

Si él ponía de su parte para ser más adulto...quizás Soubi aprendería a confiar más en él.

Resopló cansado, sentado delante de su escritorio, observando las fotos que se había hecho con sus amigos, y con él. Y acto seguido dirigió una de sus manos hacía sus orejas, presionando una de ellas entre las yemas de sus dedos, sintiendo el suave pelaje que las cubría y afloró una idea en su mente. ¡Claro! Esa era la solución.

Se levantó de su asiento como impulsado por un resorte, cogiendo el teléfono móvil que Soubi le había regalado y marcando el número de este, esperando a que respondiera.

-¿Sí?

-¡Soubi!- comenzó con una sonrisa; percatándose de ello y borrándola rápidamente, avergonzado.- Me gustaría hablar de algo serio contigo...hoy.

-¿Algo serio?- contestó la voz resonante por el auricular.- Si me necesitas voy ahora mismo.

-Entonces aquí te espero.

Colgó el pequeño artefacto y lo depositó sobre el escritorio, respirando algo entrecortado. Aún no entendía como se podía poner tan nervioso cuando se trataba de ese estúpido...

Buscó enseguida en el armario algo que ponerse, que no fuera el pijama que llevaba encima, ya que por lo menos quería parecer serio delante del mayor.

Una vez estuvo vestido se sentó sobre su cama, esperando a que viniera el hombre que tantos dolores de cabeza le estaba dando.

Al poco rato, una silueta se dejó ver en el balcón de Ritsuka, a través del cristal de la ventana, haciendo que el pequeño arquease una de sus cejas, algo molesto.

-Ya estoy aquí. Siento la tardanza.- dijo Soubi entrando despreocupadamente por la ventana, dirigiéndose hacía donde estaba su sacrificio.

-¿¡Es que no sabes entrar por la puerta cómo las personas normales!- Fue su primer grito de la noche, dejando a Soubi perplejo en el sitio, pero reponiéndose enseguida, ya

que estaba más que acostumbrado.

-Pero así es más romántico, ¿no crees?- susurró suavizando el tono, cerca del oído de Ritsuka, haciendo que este se sonrojase por completo.

-¡Déjame!- Berreó el otro, empujándolo rápidamente, apartándolo de su cuerpo.- De todas formas...lo que quería hablar contigo tiene algo que ver con esto...- finalizó desviando su mirada de la del rubio, con las mejillas coloreadas.

-Ya veo...entonces hablemos de ello.- dijo el mayor, sentándose en la cama de Ritsuka, esperando a que comenzase a echarle lo que él consideraba "una parrafada aburrida", porqué seguramente se trataría de algo así...

Ritsuka lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo antes de tomar asiendo al lado de Soubi, tomando aire y rezando para no atragantarse con sus propias palabras, pensando correctamente en lo que iba a decir.

-Verás...quiero explicaciones y...tú nunca me las das.

El mayor iba a decir algo, cuando la mano de Ritsuka le tapó la boca rápidamente, callándolo hasta que terminase de explicarse.

-He estado pensando por qué no quieres hacerlo, y he llegado a la conclusión de que piensas que sigo siendo un crío...y no es así.

De nuevo Soubi quiso interferir, pero esta vez la mirada asesina procedente de los ojos de Ritsuka selló sus labios de nuevo.

-...Y para demostrártelo...quiero que...hagas desaparecer mis orejas, Soubi.- finalizó algo sonrojado, tajante en sus últimas palabras.

El rostro del luchador cambió a uno de sorpresa momentánea, antes de sonreír comprensivamente y abrazar a su pequeño, que seguía con las orejas agachadas, algo apenado.

-No hace falta que me pidas algo así. Te dije que eso pasaría cuando estuvieras preparado. Y no quiero decir que no seas adulto por dentro, pero yo no quiero hacerte daño, porqué te quiero.

-¿¡Ves! Solamente dices "te quiero", "te quiero", pero nunca me lo demuestras...lo harías sin confiaras en mí.- sentenció dejando escapar sus últimos gritos furiosos, y deseando que las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos no fluyeran. No delante de él.

-No tenemos que llegar a estos extremos...- dijo el rubio pasando sus dedos sobre el rostro de Ritsuka, limpiando sus ojos

aguados con las yemas de sus dedos.- Quizá seas tú el que no confía en mí...si te digo que te quiero, solo créeme.

Y dicho esto, bajó su mano hasta el mentón del menor, acercando su rostro al suyo y acortando la poca distancia que quedaba ya

entre ambos.

Los labios del avergonzado joven se movían algo inexpertos al principio, pero según iban pasando los segundos seguía

acompasadamente a los de su guardián, fundiéndose sobre los del otro.

Ahora más que nunca entendían que tipo de relación debían tener un sacrificio y su luchador. Tan profunda como para sentirse parte del otro, y tan firme como para afrontar cualquier problema que se pudiera avecinar.

Quizás era eso lo que les faltaba...la confianza por parte de ambos. Ese pequeño paso. Y ahora que lo tenían, no había nada que

temer.

Ritsuka se separó débilmente de los labios de Soubi, tratando de recuperar el oxígeno perdido en aquel furtivo beso, respirando

algo entrecortado, pero lleno de sensaciones nuevas: entre ellas la emoción.

El mayor lo observó durante unos instantes, sin borrar la sonrisa de su níveo rostro, siguiendo sus movimientos, sin atreverse

a seguir con lo que en realidad deseaba, pero impaciente por saber lo que haría el joven felino que se encontraba a su lado.

Ritsuka dirigió sus manos a las mejillas de Soubi, repasando con las yemas de sus dedos el contorno de su rostro, mirándole

a los ojos con un deje de picardía y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo.

-Es lo que en realidad quiero, Soubi...y sigue siendo una orden.- finalizó con una sonrisa en sus labios, seguro de que hacía lo correcto. Para los dos.

Sin más preámbulos, el luchador comenzó a recorrer el cuello de su protegido, dejando recorrer a su lengua toda la extensión

de este, lamiendo desde la curvatura que se unía con su mentón, hasta los bordes de su camiseta, los cuales mordisqueaba

juguetonamente, deseoso de deshacerse de ellos en cuanto le fuera posible.

Sus manos se paseaban atrevidas por debajo de la camiseta del joven, rozando con sus dedos su ombligo y continuando el

recorrido hasta sus pezones, los cuales presionó firmemente entre sus dedos, haciendo que un gemido escapase de la garganta

del pequeño, haciéndole sonrojar una vez más.

En unos instantes se había deshecho de la parte superior de su ropa, lanzándola por la habitación, sin importar donde fuera a parar. Solo concentrándose en la piel que había estado deseando durante tanto tiempo...en Ritsuka enteramente.

Las palabras estaban de más, ya que los actos eran suficientes para exteriorizar lo que sentían ambos, utilizando sus cuerpos

como emisores.

Las manos traviesas del rubio atravesaron la senda desde el estómago del menor hasta llegar a su entrepierna, la cual acarició

con la palma de su mano, palpando la ya notoria erección de Ritsuka.

Desabrochando el cierre de su pantalón volvió a dirigir sus labios hacía el rostro del pelinegro, llenándolo de besos y

alguna que otra lamida cariñosa, deseando que se calmase lo antes posible, ya que aunque sabía que disfrutaba de ello, estaba

demasiado nervioso.

Ritsuka solo podía pensar en las sensaciones que Soubi le provocaba en ese mismo instante, como si tuviera la mente en blanco,

mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, al igual que su boca entreabierta, preparada para emitir los gemidos que el otro le arrancaba

a cada caricia, convirtiendo algunos de ellos en suspiros casi inaudibles que inundaban el silencio de la estancia.

Se dejó hacer, sintiendo como las manos del experto se volvían cada vez más atrevidas y se introducían dentro de sus pantalones, palpando ahora por encima la ropa interior, toqueteando cada rincón que se cruzaba en el camino de sus sinuosas extremidades.

Otro gemido ahogado salió de la garganta de Ritsuka, arqueando levemente la espalda y removiéndose algo incómodo, cosa que llamó la atención de Soubi y decidió cambiarlo de postura, acomodándolo suavemente sobre las sábanas, posándose acto seguido encima, con cuidado de no aplastar al pequeño y mateniendo su propio peso sobre sus rodillas.

Las caricias no cesaban, arrancando cada vez más suspiros perdidos del joven felino, combinando el sonrojo de sus mejillas con la iluminación del cuarto, contrastando con ese color rosado.

Soubi subió una vez más a por su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos hasta llegar a su torso, y comenzando a desabotonar su pijama fue bajando a un ritmo casi torturoso con su lengua, sin dejar un centímetro de la piel del menor por recorrer.

Llegando a sus pezones comenzó a depositar besos leves sobre ellos, aprovechando la erección de estos para mordisquearlos un poco, jugueteando suavemente con ellos entre sus dientes, mientras que su mano comenzaba a masajear cada vez más rápido la entrepierna de su amado niño, escuchando los gemidos de este al sentir esa combinación de acciones tan deliciosa.

-Ah…Soubi…- emitió el felino, tratando de aspirar algo de aire.

-¿Todo va bien?

-Sí…mm…no pares por favor…- a lo que el mayor respondió con una pícara sonrisa.

Era la primera vez que veía a Ritsuka tan manso, dejándose hacer, sin oponer resistencia alguna. Y eso era algo que le encantaba, ya que los gatos ariscos nunca le habían gustado demasiado…

Motivado por la aceptación del menor, prosiguió con su faena, bajando la ropa interior de Ritsuka, acompañada también por los pantalones del pijama que habían quedado antes a medio quitar, dejándolo por fin desnudo de cintura para abajo.

Bajó su cabeza hasta llegar a su entrepierna, observando maravillado la pomposa erección del pequeño, y depositando un tierno beso en la punta, obteniendo como respuesta un movimiento brusco del menor, acompañado por un pequeño gemido agudo.

Comenzo a dejar caer más de sus besos sobre el miembro que tenía delante, sosteniéndolo con una mano y dirigiendo sus traviesos dedos a los testículos del menor, toqueteando por doquier y tratando de sentir de nuevo esa excitación en su niño que tanto le fascinaba.

En un momento se había introducido en la boca completamente el miembro –no muy desarrollado- del pequeño, succionando de arriba abajo y llegando al glande con parsimonia, entreteniéndose en este cuantas veces le fuera posible, jugueteando con la integridad del pequeño y sus intentos por no elevar demasiado la voz.

Por su parte, Ritsuka no podía retener los gemidos que deseaban salir a gritos de su garganta, así que intentaba acallar cuantos fuera posible, mordiéndose el puño, y agarrando las sábanas con la otra mano.

Finalmente acabó corriéndose irremediablemente en la boca del mayor, quien degustó pausadamente el semen del pequeño, contento por haberlo hecho llegar a tal punto.

Tratando de recuperar su respiración miraba a Soubi con rostro preocupado, sintiéndose algo culpable por lo que acababa de hacer.

-No te preocupes…no es nada malo.- Dijo el mayor con intenciones de calmarlo, subiendo hasta el rostro del otro y depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-Quiero recompensarte entonces. Así te quedará claro de lo que soy capaz.- Respondió Ritsuka haciendo aflorar su característico orgullo, poniendo a prueba al luchador, que lo miraba estupefacto.

Sin previo aviso, empujó al mayor para que quedase sentado sobre las sábanas, gateando hasta ponerse sobre él, y comenzando a desbrochar su camisa fue imitando los pasos que Soubi había seguido hacía unos instantes con él, bajando por su cuello y mordisqueando con sus pequeños colmillos la suave piel del mayor, haciéndole cerrar los ojos por un momento, perdiéndose en las caricias de ese pequeño -pero maravilloso- ser que tanto le cautivaba.

Una vez que se deshizo de la camisa, siguió el recorrido hasta su ombligo, titubeando un poco antes de ponerse con el cierre del pantalón, recibiendo ayuda de las manos del mayor, que intentaban facilitarle el trabajo. Pero haciendo de nuevo uso de su cabezonería lo rechazó, conduciendo las manos del rubio al lugar donde estaban antes, arrancando una pequeña carcajada de parte de Soubi, el cual lo miraba dulcemente, enternecido por el interés que ponía en ello.

Con sus dientes, bajó el cierre con una parsimonia que rozaba el límite de la desesperación, ayudándose luego con sus manos, e introduciéndolas directamente dentro de su ropa interior, toqueteando torpemente lo que había encontrado ahí debajo.

Soubi suspiraba pausadamente, tratando de no dejarse llevar demasiado por las suaves caricias del felino, y manteniendo la cordura lo máximo posible.

En un momento, Ritsuka se encontró inclinado hacía la entrepierna del mayor, lamiendo fogosamente su miembro erecto y disfrutando con cada succión, experimentando algo nuevo y fuertemente deseado desde hacía ya tiempo.

Cuando el mayor vio que era suficiente, apartó al pequeño, besando sus labios en un arrebato de pasión y tumbándolo acto seguido sobre las sábanas, nuevamente poniéndose sobre él y comenzando a penetrarle lentamente. Introduciendo al principio solo la punta y cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por el placer que le provocaba la estrechez del menor, por la cual se abría paso a cada movimiento.

De la garganta de Ritsuka escapaban pequeños gimoteos, mezclados con algún suspiro pesado, siendo presa del incipiente dolor que poco a poco fue desapareciendo, a medida que el mayor profundizaba en él y lo dejaba acostumbrarse a la sensación de verse invadido por él.

Soubi movía rítmicamente sus caderas, al compás con las de Ritsuka, tratando de seguir un ritmo pausado pero firme, teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez para el pequeño y no debía dejarse llevar por cualquier arrebato de lujuria desenfrenada…

Poco a poco, el felino fue acostumbrándose al movimiento, pidiendo más a cada embestida y dando pequeñas estocadas con sus caderas, intentando seguir el ritmo del mayor y acompasándose progresivamente, en una unión perfecta entre sus cuerpos.

Los dos llegaron al éxtasis casi al mismo tiempo, dejando escapar gemidos y jadeos inentendibles, mezclados con el nombre del otro, y quedando tumbados sobre las sábanas –ahora manchadas-, respirando entrecortadamente y tratando de regular sus respiraciones.

-¿Ya…ya soy un adulto? –pudo articular Ritsuka, dejando escapar un suspiro después, y abrazándose al mayor, que reposaba la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Aún te queda mucho para ser un adulto, mi pequeño… -dijo el otro, depositando pequeños besos sobre el torso de Ritsuka y subiendo una de sus manos hasta su cabello, acariciando la zona donde antes estaban sus orejas.

Ritsuka se sorprendió al notar que le faltaba algo, llevándose las manos donde Soubi tenía la suya y palpando, buscando sus orejas; mientras sonreía algo avergonzado, dejando ver de nuevo el rubor en sus mejillas.

Estaba claro que no era un adulto, pero Soubi podría ayudarlo a convertirse en uno. Y habían empezado justo hoy…

**FIN. **

**Notas finales:**

**He de decir que lo inicié con muchas ganas, y dedicado a una persona muy especial para mí, pero debido a circunstancias bastante "desinspirantes" (?), lo acabé a duras penas y sin casi ninguna motivación :S por eso quizás se note un poco la falta de ganas que le puse al final xDUUU ¡Lo siento!**

**Se admiten tomatazos -o pizzazos, que al menos los aprovecharía~-.**

**¡Me gustaría que dejárais Reviews, por eso! :D**


End file.
